Die Liebe eines Phönixes
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Albus Dumbledore erhält ein wahrhaft einzigartiges Geschenk von einem alten Freund.


**Die Liebe eines Phönixes**

Der Horizont leuchtete in zarten Pastelltönen – rosa, hellblau, türkis bis hin zu einem sanften goldgelb. Wolken zogen wie kleine, fluffige Wattebällchen vorbei. Bäume streckten ihre Äste, als wollten sie sie kitzeln. Ein süßer Blütenduft benebelte die Sinne und regte Bienen, Hummeln und anderes Insektengetier zum Tanz in der warmen Sommerluft an.

Friede … keine Hektik … kein Lärm … wie nicht von dieser Welt.

Ein wunderschöner Gesang entzückte alle Lebewesen, die Ohren hatten, um zu hören. Es waren viele die sangen. Magische Wesen, die hier geboren wurden, vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Manche blieben immer in diesem Paradies, manche aber suchten die Nähe zum Menschen und ihre Freundschaft.

Sie hielt für immer – manchmal auch über den Tod hinaus …

 _„_ _Da bist du ja … wir haben dich erwartet … ja, endlich bist du bei uns … wir singen für dich … ein Lied, dein Lied … sing mit … sing mit uns … wir freuen uns …"_

 _„_ _Ich kann nicht … es tut weh … so weh … es geht nicht … lasst mich …"_

Und der Gesang wurde lauter, jedes noch so kleine Geschöpf spürte die Güte und Liebe der mächtigen Melodie.

 _„_ _Wir helfen dir … lass dir helfen … singe … wir singen für dich … ein Lied, dein Lied …"_

 _„_ _Ich habe ihn geliebt … so sollte es nicht enden … helft mir, ihm zu helfen …"_

 _„_ _Das willst du … willst du wirklich … oh nein … kein Zurück … für immer …"_

 _„_ _Ich weiß, meine Freunde … ich weiß … helft mir und ich singe mit euch …"_

 _„_ _So soll es sein … soll es sein …"_

Bis weit in die Nacht lauschten die Geschöpfe von Land und Luft den zauberhaften Tönen der mystischen Wesen, bis irgendwann im Morgengrauen auch die letzten Gesänge verstummten.

o0o0o0o0o

„Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, könnten Sie uns bitte hier helfen? Die Außenmauer hat schwere Beschädigungen, wir brauchen jeden Zauberstab", rief Professor Minerva McGonagall ihren Schülern zu. Sie sah müde und schmutzig aus, aber auch entschlossen.

Der Kampf war beendet, Voldemort war endgültig besiegt – tot – für immer. Seit gestern.

Das Schloss war zu großen Teilen zerstört. Viele Kinder waren bereits bei ihren Eltern. Die meisten holten sie nach und nach ab. Andere wurden von den Auroren zu ihren Eltern gebracht. Die älteren Schüler blieben und halfen den Lehrern, Auroren und anderen Erwachsenen. Magie konnte zwar einiges, aber ein ganzes Schloss wiederaufzubauen brauchte viele helfende Hände, Zauberstäbe und Zeit.

Der Preis für diesen Sieg war hoch und die Liste der Toten und Verletzten lang. Es gab keine ausgelassenen Feiern auf den Straßen wie damals bei dem ersten, nicht endgültigen Niedergang von Lord Voldemort durch das Baby Harry Potter.

Dieser Krieg war härter, brutaler und zerstörerischer gewesen. Die Wunden und Seelen mussten erst heilen, langsam, von innen nach außen, bis nur noch feine Narben Zeuge der Schrecken dieses Despoten und Mörders waren.

Harry packte mit an, wo er nur konnte. Arbeit bedeutete, er musste nicht nachdenken. Er wollte im Moment auch nicht über tote Freunde und Lehrer grübeln. So viele Tote – diese Bilder würden noch lange in seinem Kopf kreisen.

Weiter links konnte er Hermine und Ron sehen, die im Hof zum Schlosseingang konzentriert Stein für Stein in ihre ursprüngliche Position zauberten. Madam Pomfrey verteilte Stärkungstränke an die helfenden Zauberer und Hexen.

Neville Longbottom war im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres ein anderer Mensch geworden. Während Harry, Hermine und Ron auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen waren und sich versteckt hielten, organisierte er heimlich den Widerstand auf Hogwarts.

„Reparo Maximus!", riefen Neville, Harry und die Lehrer von Hogwarts gemeinsam mit festen Stimmen und gezückten Zauberstäben. In den kommenden Stunden festigten sie so Stück für Stück die Struktur der Mauern von Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o0o

 _„_ _Wir sind da … angekommen … es herrscht wieder Friede … wir sehen es … ja, Friede … singt für ihn … für unseren Freund … für seinen Freund … weint für ihn … wir weinen … er wird glücklich sein … fangen wir an …"_

o0o0o0o0o

Dunkle Wolken und fernes Grollen waren die Vorboten eines herannahenden Gewitters. Die Tiere des Waldes zogen sich vor den drohenden Wassermassen in ihre Nester und Bauten zurück. Der Wald war ungewöhnlich still.

Albus Dumbledores weißes Marmorgrabmal war nach der abscheulichen Zerstörung durch Voldemort wieder instandgesetzt worden. Der Stein schimmerte makellos im Zwielicht der Gewitterfront und strahlte tiefen Frieden aus.

Und plötzlich ging es los! Donner und Blitz jagten im Sekundentakt einander. Regentropfen prasselten auf den Marmor und hinterließen kleine Bäche, die nach und nach im Waldboden versickerten.

Auf Hogwarts suchten die verbliebenen Menschen Schutz in der intakten großen Halle und gönnten sich eine – wenn auch unfreiwillige – Pause von ihrer anstrengenden Arbeit.

Bei all dem Lärm hörte niemand den Gesang der Phönixe, die über dem Grabmal Dumbledores schwebten. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und in ihrer Mitte war ein prachtvoller, rotgoldener Vogel – Fawkes!

Sie sangen mit Inbrunst und drehten sich mit der Melodie – immer schneller, bis ihre Flügel glühten und Flammen emporstiegen.

Fawkes verharrte bewegungslos in ihrer Mitte.

Das Glühen wurde greller, erschien fast weiß. Die Phönixe waren längst nicht mehr als solche zu erkennen. Ein Ring aus Licht und Tönen umgab Fawkes, und plötzlich schien die Zeit kurz stillzustehen.

Der weiße Grabstein schwebte hoch und zerbarst in Millionen feinster Staubpartikel, die sich wie Puderzucker langsam über die Erde verteilten.

Dumbledore lag nach wie vor unverändert in seinem Sarg. Auch nach über einem Jahr sah er aus, als hätte er sich nur zum Schlafen hingelegt.

Der Ring aus Licht und Phönixen bewegte sich hinunter zum Grab, hielt kurz inne und strahlte auf wie eine explodierende Atombombe.

Dann herrschte plötzliche Dunkelheit, alle Phönixe waren verschwunden. Nur eine einzige rotgoldene Feder tänzelte langsam in Richtung Albus Dumbledore und blieb genau über seinen zusammengefalteten Händen mit dem Elderstab liegen.

o0o0o0o0o

 _„_ _Es ist geschehen … wir denken an dich … vermissen dich … leben … er wird leben … jünger … stärker … lebe wohl Freund … lebe wohl …"_

o0o0o0o0o

In der großen Halle kümmerte sich die Schulkrankenschwester Madam Pomfrey gerade um die diversen Blessuren von Harry Potter, die er sich beim Kampf mit Voldemort zugezogen hatte.

„Bitte halten Sie kurz still, Mr Potter … sooo … es wird noch ein paar Minuten brennen aber dann sind Sie wieder so gut wie neu!" Poppy Pomfrey tupfte vorsichtig Salbe auf die vielen kleineren Wunden in Harrys Gesicht. Er verzog das Gesicht, es brannte höllisch, gab aber keinen Ton von sich.

„Ich glaube, wir können gleich weiterarbeiten", meinte Hermine mit einem Blick Richtung Himmel, „das Gewitter hat sich verzogen und der Regen ist ebenfalls fast vorbei." Ron stöhnte nur. „Ich würde am liebsten schlafen, einfach nur schlafen … und vergessen." Der Tod seines Bruders Fred hatte ihm arg zugesetzt.

Harry nickte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts. Er blickte in der Halle umher und beobachtete die Menschen. Alle waren erschöpft – nicht nur körperlich. Die vergangenen Monate waren hart gewesen. Es würde dauern, bis wieder Normalität herrschte. McGonagall sah müde aus, sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen und ein paar Falten mehr als noch vor einigen Jahren. Filius Flitwick unterhielt sich leise mit den erwachsenen Ravenclaws, die beim Wiederaufbau halfen. Professor Sprout verteilte Becher mit heißem Tee an die Wartenden. Sybill Trelawney hockte auf einer Bank und blickte verloren um sich herum. Immer wieder stammelte sie Unverständliches. Die Weasleys – bis auf Ron – trösteten sich gegenseitig. Sie saßen eng bei-einander, Molly Weasley hatte Ginny im Arm und Arthur kümmerte sich liebevoll um George, den der Verlust seines Zwillingsbruders besonders hart traf.

Harry dachte an sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore in dieser Zwischenwelt. Er vermisste ihn. Gerade jetzt, wo alles vorbei war und er das Gefühl hatte, in ein Loch zu fallen. Dumbledore war immer hier, zumindest hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren diesen Eindruck gewonnen. Er bot Schutz und Stärke, half denen, die sich nicht selber helfen konnten und tröstete bei kleinem oder größerem Kummer.

Er war Harrys Ankerpunkt und bedeutete ihm sehr viel, wie ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte die traurigen Gedanken mit einem abrupten Aufsprung ab. „Kommt, lasst uns weitermachen", sprach er zu seinen Freunden. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang, die Außenmauer zu festigen."

Nach und nach erhoben sich die müden Kämpfer und machten sich an die Arbeit. Das Gewitter hatte sich endgültig verzogen und dabei einige große Pfützen auf dem Hof von Hogwarts hinterlassen.

o0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore spürte Tropfen auf seinem Gesicht … kalt … nass. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, als hätte er lange in Narkose gelegen. Das grelle Licht war so unangenehm, dass er die Augen gleich wieder schloss.

Wo in Merlins Namen war er nur? Er spürte Wind und roch Erde. Vorsichtig blinzelte er, um sich langsam an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Nach und nach erkannte er Bäume, Wolken, Gras und ein weißes Pulver um sich herum. Er lag in einer Vertiefung im Wald. Wieso hatte er hier geschlafen? Warum nicht in seinem Bett auf Hogwarts? Was war geschehen? Albus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Ihm war aber klar, er musste hier weg, denn er fror fürchterlich. Seine Robe war klatschnass, ebenso seine Haare und der Bart. Sein Kopf befahl „spring auf" aber sein Körper verweigerte die Bewegung. Langsam breitete sich Panik in ihm aus. Albus konzentrierte sich erst einmal darauf, einzelne Körperteile zu bewegen und begann mit den Händen. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Finger, hob einen Arm, dann den zweiten. Dann widmete er sich seinen Beinen, Stück für Stück zog er sie zu sich heran. Jetzt der Kopf – Zentimeter für Zentimeter hob er ihn an. Mit Unterstützung von Armen und Beinen rutschte er in eine sitzende Position und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er in einem Sarg gelegen hatte.

„Was trage ich hier nur? Dieses weiße Kleid bekommen nur Tote angezogen", rief Dumbledore entsetzt. Er entdeckte die Phönixfeder und seinen Zauberstab auf dem Schoß und suchte verzweifelt nach Fawkes.

„Wo bist du? Fawkes … bitte komm zu mir!"

Aber Fawkes kam nicht. Niemand war in der Nähe und Albus Dumbledore, Bezwinger von Grindelwald und mächtigster Zauberer der Neuzeit wusste nicht mehr weiter und brach weinend in dem Sarg zusammen.

o0o0o0o0o

Nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen und auch die Regenwolken hatten sich verzogen. Albus konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Es war heller und freundlicher, durch die Baumwipfel schickte die Sonne wärmende Strahlen. Und immer mehr seiner Erinnerungen kam zurück.

 _„_ _Severus bitte … AVADA KEDAVRA … NEIN!"_

„Harry", flüsterte Albus Dumbledore angstvoll, „was ist aus dir geworden?"

Sein Blick fiel auf die Phönixfeder. Vorsichtig berührte er sie und erschrak fürchterlich, als plötzlich Fawkes erschien – zumindest nahm Albus dies an – und ihm telepathisch eine Botschaft schickte.

 _„_ _Hallo alter Freund. Ich sehe, du hast mein Geschenk erhalten. Du lebst. Du bist sicher verwirrt und hast viele Fragen, von denen ich hoffentlich einige beantworten kann. Wir hatten viele gute Jahre zusammen, du hast für mich gesorgt und ich für dich. Leider konnte ich dir zum Schluss nicht mehr helfen. Über ein Jahr war ich alleine, habe überlegt, was ich tun soll. Zurück ins Land der Phönixe, einen neuen Gefährten suchen oder einfach nur warten in den Kreisläufen des Lebens? Dann wusste ich, was ich wollte und habe die Phönixe besucht. Sie haben mir geholfen, dich zu erwecken. Das ging deshalb, weil dein Körper unverändert erhalten war. Mein ganz persönliches Geschenk an dich sind verlorene Jahre, die du all den anderen Menschen gewidmet hattest aber dich dabei vergessen. Ich konnte die Uhr für dich rund 30 Jahre zurückdrehen. Nutze die Zeit, genieße den Frieden, lebe, liebe und kümmere dich um den grünäugigen Jungen. Er braucht dich wie du ihn. Lebe wohl mein Freund …"_

Albus Dumbledore starrte sprachlos auf die Stelle, wo die Umrisse von seinem treuen Gefährten Fawkes langsam verblassten. Er hatte sich für ihn geopfert! Diesen Gedanken musste Albus erst einmal verdauen … ebenso wie seine Botschaft.

 _„_ _30 Jahre jünger"_ , dachte Albus und blickte auf seine Hände _. „Die Hand … sie ist nicht mehr schwarz … die Haut ist glatter. In meinem Bart und den Haaren sind noch rotbraune Strähnen zu erkennen. Ich fasse es nicht …"_

Langsam und vorsichtig kletterte Dumbledore aus dem Sarg. Noch unsicher tat er die ersten Schritte, nachdem er so lange Zeit gelegen hatte. Aber mit jedem Schritt wurde es besser und er fühlte eine Energie, die er zuletzt vor seinem Tod nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Erst einmal muss ich zum Schloss", sagte Albus entschlossen, „ich muss wissen, was passiert ist." Er blickte an sich herab und fühlte sich in der nassen, schmutzigen Robe unwohl. „Eine Dusche täte gut, ebenso saubere Kleidung. Aber dafür ist später Zeit. Wofür bin ich Zauberer?!"

Ein einfacher Zauber sorgte für einen gereinigten Körper und trockene Kleidung. Es war angenehm und Albus fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein aus dem Grab gekrochener Zombie – vor vielen Jahren hatte er einen solchen Film mal in einem Muggelkino in London gesehen und war ziemlich angewidert von der Handlung. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder mit Alastor Moody ins Kino zu gehen, wenn dieser den Film aussuchen würde.

Allerdings war da noch die Frage, wie seine ehemaligen Kollegen von Hogwarts auf sein Erscheinen reagieren würden? Ganz zu schweigen von den Auroren, Schülern und Harry? Wie würde Harry reagieren? Mit Angst, Misstrauen oder Wut?

Albus' Gefühle waren sehr widersprüchlich, als er langsam Richtung Hogwarts marschierte.

o0o0o0o0o

Nach dem ergiebigen Gewitter war die Luft frischer und die Arbeit ging den Hexen und Zauberern leichter von der Hand. Vielleicht waren es auch die Stärkungstränke, die Madam Pomfrey vorhin verteilt hatte. Die Stabilisierung der Außenmauer war gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Beginn der Dämmerung fertiggestellt worden.

„Geschafft!", rief Harry aus. „Ich könnte einen Bären mit Fell verschlingen", gab ein verschwitzter und erschöpfter Ron zu. Andere nickten zustimmend. „Wir machen für heute Schluss", rief McGonagall den Helfern zu. „Gleich wird es dunkel und wir haben die Pause dringend nötig. Die Hauselfen haben für uns in der großen Halle ein Abendessen vorbereitet."

„Danach werde ich mindestens fünfzehn Minuten duschen", freute sich Neville Longbottom, „mich einfach auf mein Bett legen und schlafen." Hermine Granger und Luna Lovegood nickten zustimmend und machten sich mit den anderen auf in Richtung Haupteingang.

Plötzlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtet. Sie drehte sich um, wurde leichenblass und flüsterte angsterfüllt: „Nein, nein … das ist nicht möglich. Das kann nicht sein." Dabei wich sie zurück und rempelte Professor McGonagall an. Diese hatte schon eine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge liegen, dann entdeckte sie den Grund für Hermines Verhalten und wurde ebenfalls blass. Eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Nach und nach drehten sich alle Anwesenden um und blickten ziemlich entsetzt auf ihren totgeglaubten Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, der mit weißer Robe und flatternden Haaren vor ihnen stand und sie hilfesuchend ansah.

Die Szene hatte beinahe etwas Surreales, wie er dort stand und von den Sonnenstrahlen, die die Wolkendecke durchbrachen, beleuchtet wurde. Fast wie ein Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne, der den Star des Abends mit seinem Licht verfolgte.

Harry drehte sich als Letzter um und traute seinen Augen nicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Albus Dumbledore war seit über einem Jahr tot, er war dabei gewesen, hatte ihn vom Astronomieturm fallen gesehen, bevor er mit einem „Avada Kedavra" getötet wurde.

Da hatte sich jemand einen sehr bösen Scherz erlaubt!

Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstaub, richtete ihn auf den vermeintlichen Dumbledore und rief laut: „STUPOR!"

Langsam sackte Albus in sich zusammen und fiel auf den noch feuchten Waldboden.

Alle anderen starrten Harry entsetzt und sprachlos an.

„Was denn?", entgegnete er gereizt. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass das unser toter Schulleiter ist? Ein einzelnes Haar genügt, um einen Vielsafttrank zuzubereiten. Schaut ihn euch doch mal genauer an, die Verwandlung ist nicht mal vollständig geglückt. Keine schwarze Hand, weniger Falten, Haare und Bart sind kürzer und mit rotbraunen Strähnen versehen."

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstaub auf den vermeintlichen Betrüger und fesselte ihn magisch. Den Elderstab nahm Harry vorsichtshalber an sich. Schwebend wurde Albus Dumbledore in die Krankenstation auf Hogwarts befördert.

o0o0o0o0o

„Finite Incantatem!"

„Hat jemand Aberforth informiert?"

„Er ist bereits unterwegs."

„Mr Potter, nun gehen Sie doch bitte mit dem Zauberstab zur Seite. Wie soll ich sonst seine Vitalwerte kontrollieren? Auch an die anderen Herrschaften und Damen! Wer auch immer hier liegt, ist erst einmal ein Patient!"

„Wir bleiben!"

„In Ordnung. Alle außer Auror Shacklebolt, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley … ja, ich meine Sie Ron … Miss Granger und Filius bleiben. Der Rest verlässt bitte die Krankenstation. Mr Longbottom, Sie warten bitte am Eingang auf Aberforth Dumbledore und lassen ihn hinein. Sonst niemanden!"

„Ey, Ma'am! Kommt Leute, in der großen Halle gibt's was zu essen und trinken."

„Poppy, was ist? Was sagt der Scan?"

„Merkwürdig Minerva. Das ist alles äußerst merkwürdig."

„Was ist merkwürdig? Nun spann uns doch nicht auf die Folter."

„Tja, vor uns liegt ganz eindeutig Albus Dumbledore. Alle Tests, die ich durchgeführt habe, kommen zu diesem Ergebnis …"

„Madam Pomfrey, das ist nicht möglich! Professor Dumbledore ist seit über einem Jahr tot. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Vor uns liegt ein Betrüger!"

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie der Schwindel bewerkstelligt wurde. Vielsafttrank fällt aus, Mr Potter. Die Verwandlung hätte längst stattfinden müssen und es befinden sich auch keine Rückstände des Zaubertranks in seinem Körper."

„Harry … vielleicht ist das wirklich Professor Dumbledore. Hast du diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen?"

„Hermine, mal ehrlich … wie soll das gehen?"

„Ganz einfach. Wir fragen ihn."

o0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore war bereits seit dem „Finite Incantatem" wach. Er hatte absichtlich nicht die Augen geöffnet, sondern wollte erfahren, was die Menschen über seine unerwartete Rückkehr aus dem Jenseits dachten, die er selbst noch nicht ganz realisiert hatte.

Misstrauen und Angst konnte Albus förmlich spüren, obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte. Was ihm wirklich wehtat, war Harrys besonderes Misstrauen. Doch war es nicht verwunderlich bei all dem, was der Junge in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hatte? Barty Crouch Juniors Charade als Alastor Moody hatte er nicht vergessen. Er selber hatte sich täuschen lassen mit fatalen Folgen.

Albus musste seine Freunde und Kollegen überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich der echte Dumbledore war. Hoffentlich würde Aberforth' Aussage dabei helfen.

Besagter Bruder betrat gerade die Krankenstation und wurde von Poppy Pomfrey bereits ungeduldig erwartet.

„Da bist du ja Abe! Komm hierüber, er liegt hier und müsste gleich aufwachen."

Aberforth blieb neben dem Krankenbett stehen und schaute auf seinen angeblichen Bruder hinunter.

„Er ist bereits wach, auch wenn er sich noch schlafend stellt. So sah Albus übrigens vor 30 Jahren aus. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, es war die Zeit der Hippies mit langen Haaren, Bärten und bunten Kaftanen. Albus liebte es damals, sich mit diesen Gewändern und Strohhut unter die Muggel zu mischen."

„Dann erinnerst du dich bestimmt an die Gänseblumen, die ich einmal in deinen Bart gezaubert hatte und der Zauber erst nach 12 Stunden aufgehoben werden konnte", sprach Albus leise und blickte direkt in Aberforth' graublaue Augen.

Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf ihn. Sie warteten gespannt, was nun passieren würde, mit dem einen oder anderen Zauberstab in Bereitschaft.

„Ich hab dir kurz drauf einen Whisky hingestellt, der nach Ziegendung schmeckte. Du hast das Zeug quer über die Theke gespuckt."

„Und du konntest danach eine Stunde lang meckern wie eine Ziege."

„Mein Wischlappen hat dich voll am Kopf getroffen."

„Nein Bruderherz, der Lappen war kurz vorher zu Staub zerfallen."

„Das stimmt … das kannst nur du wissen, denn es war niemand sonst im Lokal und ich habe es keinem erzählt."

Aberforth blickte die Anwesenden an und sagte zu ihnen: „Es ist Albus. Fragt mich nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, von den Toten aufzuerstehen, aber wenn es einer fertigbringt, dann er! In meinem Kopf hat er auch nicht herumgeporkelt, das hätte ich gemerkt. Hat er früher schon versucht und klappte nicht."

Unsicher blickten die Anwesenden von Aberforth zu Albus und wieder zurück.

„Sir", fragte Hermine und blickte ihren alten Schulleiter fest dabei an, „wie ist das möglich? Wieso leben Sie wieder und sehen auch noch jünger als zuvor aus?"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte und antwortete seiner ehemaligen Schülerin: „Tja, Miss Granger, maßgeblich daran beteiligt war mein Phönix Fawkes und viele andere Phönixe. Wie sie das bewerkstelligt haben, kann ich Ihnen leider im Moment nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, Fawkes hat sich für mich geopfert. Warten Sie kurz."

Er suchte nach etwas in den Taschen seines weißen Kleides. Bevor er jedoch die Hände wieder unter der Decke hervorziehen konnte, spürte er Harrys Zauberstab an seinem Kinn.

Harry blickte ihn entschlossen an und flüsterte gefährlich leise: „Machen Sie keine Dummheiten, glauben Sie mir, ich bin schneller."

„Harry, so glaube mir doch bitte, ich bin es wirklich und würde euch niemals etwas antun!" Dumbledore klang verzweifelt. „Hier ist eine letzte Feder von Fawkes … als ich sie vorhin berührte, erhielt ich eine mentale Botschaft von Fawkes … jetzt ist es nur noch eine Feder."

Albus wirkte traurig. „Ist das Denkarium noch hier? Ich könnte euch Fawkes' Botschaft dort zeigen."

Minerva McGonagall nickte. „Es steht immer noch im Büro des Schulleiters. Wir können gleich dorthin gehen. Es liegt zwar noch Schutt herum, aber der Weg ist ansonsten passierbar. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley und Kingsley … Sie kommen bitte mit."

Sie eskortierten Dumbledore durch die Flure von Hogwarts hin zu seinem ehemaligen Büro. Albus tat es weh, die Zerstörungen im Schloss zu sehen – ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Menschen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen den Despoten verloren hatten.

„Moment, das Passwort", murmelte McGonagall, als sie vor dem Wasserspeier am Aufgang zu dem Büro des Schulleiters standen. Aber Dumbledore machte einen Schritt auf den Wasserspeier zu und dieser gab den Weg über die Wendeltreppe frei … als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

„Was … wie kann das sein?" Minerva war beinahe sprachlos und blickte Kingsley Shackle-bolt fragend an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und auch Harry, Hermine und Ron waren ratlos.

Albus stieg unbeeindruckt die Stufen zu seinen Büroräumen hoch. Er erschrak, als er letztendlich angekommen war und die karge und kalte Atmosphäre des Raumes vor sich sah. Nichts erinnerte mehr an seine Anwesenheit. All die kleinen persönlichen Gegenstände und Gerätschaften waren verschwunden, der Schreibtisch war leer. Er blickte zu den Gemälden und sah die neugierigen Blicke seiner Vorgänger und Vorgängerinnen.

Sein Gemälde war leer. Das von Severus Snape nicht. Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen bohrte sich in die hellblauen Dumbledores. Snape zeigte seinen typischen emotionsfreien Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie erstaunen mich immer wieder, Albus. Selbst den Tod haben Sie überlistet."

„Severus, daran bin ich gänzlich unbeteiligt gewesen. Fawkes hat mir dazu verholfen. Er konnte meinen Tod nicht ertragen und hat sich für mich geopfert. Sein Geschenk hat bisher wenig Begeisterung hervorgerufen … eher Misstrauen."

Albus wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und vermied es, in die betretenen Gesichter der Anwesenden zu schauen.

„Vielleicht leisten Sie mir ab und an Gesellschaft, Albus. Ich werde die Gespräche mit Ihnen vermissen."

„Das werde ich tun, Severus … seien Sie ohne Sorge. Und Severus?"

„Ja …?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Für alles."

Severus Snape nickte nur und verschwand aus seinem Gemälde. Er hatte nie gerne seine Gefühle offen zur Schau getragen.

„Hier Sir." Harry reichte ihm ein weißes Taschentuch – nicht mehr ganz so abweisend wie eben noch.

„Danke Harry … lasst uns nun meine Erinnerung anschauen."

Albus ging zielstrebig zu der Stelle in seinem Büro, wo früher das Denkarium in einer Nische verborgen stand. Er betätigte den Mechanismus und das Denkarium erschien unversehrt von seinem Platz hinter der Wandvertäfelung.

Dann blickte er sich um und wandte sich an Harry. „Wie du wohl weißt, brauche ich nun meinen Zauberstab. Könntest du ihn mir bitte geben?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber und reichte den Elderstab an Dumbledore. Die anderen hatten ihrerseits ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und waren bereit, notfalls einzugreifen.

Albus nickte Harry zu und zog langsam einen silbrigen dünnen Strang aus seiner Schläfe heraus und führte den Strang in das Becken des Denkariums.

Immer zu zweit und nacheinander tauchten erst Minerva und Kingsley, dann Hermine und Ron und schließlich Harry mit Albus in seine Erinnerung ein.

Das dort Gesehene ließ keinen unberührt und so wirklich zweifelte auch niemand mehr, dass sie den echten Albus Dumbledore vor sich hatten.

Harry wollte sich ganz sicher sein und stellte Dumbledore eine Frage, die nur er beantworten konnte: „Sir, ist das alles hier real oder spielt es sich nur in meinem Kopf ab?"

Und zum allerersten Mal funkelten Albus' Augen an diesem Tag, als er antwortete: „Ganz im Gegensatz zu unserem letzten Gespräch ist dieses hier real. Aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte es bedeuten, dass es nicht wirklich war?"

Ein Strahlen ging über Harrys Gesicht und lächelnd sagte er: „Willkommen zurück, Sir. Ich freue mich, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind."

o0o0o0o0o

Die nächsten Tage liefen praktisch wie im Film ab. Die Nachricht von der Wiederauferstehung – wie sollte man es sonst nennen – Dumbledores verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. So langsam realisierten die Menschen auch, dass Voldemort endgültig besiegt worden war. Hog-warts war fast wiederhergestellt, und das Ministerium verteilte mit Begeisterung den Merlin-Orden in allen Klassen. Harry erhielt natürlich den Orden1. Klasse, sowie seine Freunde Hermine, Ron und auch Neville für die Führung der Widerstandsgruppe innerhalb von Schloss Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore verifizierte mit allen vom Ministerium verlangten Tests seine Echtheit. Er bekam auch seinen alten Job als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zurück. Minerva McGonagall bestand darauf, sie plante ihren Ruhestand in den kommenden drei bis vier Jahren – bis ein Nachfolger auf die Position gefunden und eingearbeitet werden konnte.

Heute nun würde Albus Dumbledore wieder auf Hogwarts einziehen und er traf sich mit Minerva im Schulleiterbüro, um die Übergabe zu besprechen. In den vergangenen Tagen war er bei seinem Bruder untergekommen.

„Ah Minerva, es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein! Ich muss erst mal sehen, dass das Büro wieder gemütlich wird. Und ein paar neue Roben benötige ich ebenfalls. Mein Bruder hat mir zwar mit dem hier ausgeholfen", dabei zeigte er auf seine dunkelbraune, schlichte Robe, „ich mag's aber ein bisschen farbenfroher."

Minerva schmunzelte … auch wenn sie in der Vergangenheit gerne mal eine spitze Bemerkung über seine flamboyanten Roben gemacht hatte. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte sie diesen Anblick sehr oft vermisst. Die Carrows trugen schwarz, Severus sowieso und Feste mit bunten Dekorationen waren verboten. Minerva hasste schwarz mittlerweile, verband sie es doch mit Tod, Schrecken und Grausamkeiten.

„Nicht nötig, Albus", sagte sie freundlich zu ihm. „Ich habe all deine Habseligkeiten inklusive deiner Roben vor diesen widerwärtigen Individuen in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie hätten sonst höchstwahrscheinlich alles zerstört, was dir lieb und teuer war. Das wollte ich nicht. Das hattest du einfach nicht verdient! Es wartet alles auf dich im Raum der Wünsche. Denke einfach nur an ‚Albus Dumbledores Erbstücke'."

Albus lächelte sie an, seine blauen Augen leuchteten warm. „Danke Minerva … ich werde gleich alles holen und wieder an die angestammten Plätze bringen. Und mich umziehen!"

Lachend hob Minerva McGongall ihren Zauberstab. „Bevor du noch wegen der braunen Farbe trübsinnig wirst …" Das schlichte Dunkelbraun wechselte plötzlich in ein sattes Lila, Stickereien mit keltischen Mustern in Silber und Hellblau zierten die Ränder.

Dumbledore war begeistert. „Nochmals danke, meine Liebe … als ehemaliger Verwandlungslehrer hätte ich selber darauf kommen können. Bin wohl etwas aus der Übung." Dabei grinste er Minerva verlegen an.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten beide in einem intensiven Gespräch über vergangene schlimme Tage und eine wesentlich erfreulichere Zukunft.

o0o0o0o0o

Nach dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts und den Ordensverleihungen im Ministerium gönnten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine erst mal eine Auszeit im Fuchsbau bei der Familie Weasley. Arthur und Molly Weasley kümmerten sich um ihren jüngsten Sohn und seine beiden Freunde, die sie im letzten Jahr kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Es tat ihnen gut nach dem Tod von Fred, die sich entwickelnden zarten Bande zwischen Ron und Hermine und Ginny und Harry zu beobachten.

Im Moment saßen alle beim Frühstück und eine große, hellbraune Posteule war im Landeanflug Richtung Küchenfenster. Merlin sei Dank war es offen!

„Zieht die Köpfe ein … es kommt eine Rieseneule zu Besuch!", rief Ginny. Harry biss gerade genüsslich in seinen Toast und verschluckte sich fast. Alle blickten zu der stattlichen Eule, die über Harry segelte und einen Brief in seinen Schoss fallen ließ. Majestätisch setzte sich der Vogel auf die Rückenlehne des großen Ohrensessels in der anderen Ecke der Küche und wartete auf ihre Belohnung.

„Von wem ist das, Harry?" Ron versuchte erst gar nicht seine Neugierde zu verstecken, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine einbrachte. Molly Weasley gab der Eule einen Keks und rief erfreut: „Ah, es ist eine Hogwarts-Eule. Auf ihrem Schild steht Balthasar."

Harry öffnete den Umschlag, zog eine Karte heraus und las den Text vor, da er sowieso gleich mit Fragen gelöchert würde.

„Es ist eine Nachricht von Dumbledore … eine Einladung wie es scheint …

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _falls du heute Nachmittag Zeit hast,_

 _würde ich dich sehr gerne zum Tee bei mir einladen._

 _Wäre 16.00 Uhr für dich passend?_

 _Balthasar wartet auf deine Antwort._

 _Herzliche Grüße_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PS. Lemon Curd bringt dich weiter._

Das war's schon." Harry kritzelte schnell was unter den Text, packte die Karte in den Umschlag, änderte den Adressaten und schickte Balthasar mit der Antwort wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Und? Gehst du hin?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall. Das letzte Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte ich in dieser Zwischenwelt und bevor er starb, ging es eigentlich nur um Voldemort in unseren Treffen. Aber es gibt noch so viel, über das wir reden sollten und müssten. Vor kurzem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich dazu noch mal die Gelegenheit bekomme. Da fällt mir ein, ich mache gleich einen kurzen Ausflug nach London, muss was besorgen … hat jemand Lust mitzukommen?"

Zu viert verbrachten sie den Mittag im Muggelteil Londons. Anschließend apparierte Harry vor die Tore Hogwarts und seine Freunde zurück in den Fuchsbau.

o0o0o0o0o

Pünktlich um 16.00 Uhr stand Harry vor dem Wasserspeier am Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro. „Lemon Curd", rief er und sofort setzte sich der Mechanismus des Wasserspeiers in Bewegung. Oben angekommen, öffnete Albus Dumbledore schon die Türe.

„Komm herein Harry. Ich habe Tee und etwas Gebäck für uns vorbereitet. Obwohl die Haus-elfen wohl dachten, du bringst noch fünf Leute mit." Albus zeigte grinsend auf den mit Muffins, Scones und Sandwiches voll beladenen Tisch.

Harry bekam große Augen. „Sir, das sollen wir alles essen? Ich hole am besten Ron dazu."

Dumbledore lachte. Harry stellte fest, dass er entspannt und erholt aussah. Die dunkelblaue Robe kannte er noch aus früheren Zeiten, war sicher eines seiner Lieblingsstücke. Er blickte kurz in den Raum und sah, dass alles wieder wie früher war. All die faszinierenden Gerätschaften, die Harry schon vor Jahren bewundert hatte, waren an ihren angestammten Plätzen. Es war gemütlich und heimelig mit Dumbledores persönlicher Note. Dann fiel Harry etwas ein.

„Wo hab ich nur meine Manieren? Hier ist ein kleines Geschenk für Sie, Professor." Harry reichte Dumbledore ein Paket, eingepackt in kunterbuntem Konfettipapier.

„Ein Geschenk? Für mich? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, mein Junge." Dumbledore war etwas verlegen.

„Es ist ja nur eine Kleinigkeit, Sir."

Vorsichtig packte Albus das Geschenk aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes Bonbonglas prall gefüllt mit Zitronendrops.

„Harry, was für ein wunderbares und passendes Geschenk!", rief Dumbledore freudig aus. „Danke dir … nach über einem Jahr sind das die ersten Zitronendrops. Hier, nimm eins!"

Harry lachte und griff zu. Das Bonbon war schön sauer und zitronig.

Albus schloss genießerisch die Augen und lutschte an seinem Zitronenbonbon.

„Oft sind es die kleinen Dinge, die das Leben erst so richtig lebenswert machen", schmunzelte er.

Sie setzten sich und Dumbledore goss den Tee ein. Harry bediente sich bei den Muffins, während der Schulleiter genüsslich einen Scone mit Clotted Cream und Himbeermarmelade verspeiste.

„Lecker", stellte Harry zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee fest, „ich habe die Hogwarts Küche im vergangenen Jahr so manches Mal vermisst. Die Schule übrigens auch … mit Ihnen als Schulleiter natürlich … aber ganz besonders Sie, Sir." Er schaute dabei verlegen nach unten und knetete seine Hände.

Albus lächelte und freute sich, dass Harry im Grunde seines Herzens immer noch der gleiche liebenswerte Bursche war, wie vor nunmehr sieben Jahren.

„Harry, ich bin dafür, dass wir die Formalitäten künftig weglassen. Ich war nie ein Freund von Titeln und pompösen Gehabe – also nenn mich bitte Albus."

Harry starrte Dumbledore an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ja … äh … danke Pro… äh … Albus", stammelte Harry und wurde auch noch rot an den Ohren.

„Du gewöhnst dich daran", lachte Albus, „glaub's mir."

Harry nickte und blickte endlich wieder auf. Dabei ging sein Blick von Albus über die Gemälde hin zu Fawkes' letzter Feder unter einer gläsernen Kuppel und wieder zurück zu Albus. Die ganzen ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schulleiter und –Schulleiterinnen blickten gerade betont unauffällig eine andere Richtung … man erwartete fast, dass sie anfingen zu pfeifen. Nur Snape saß in seinem Stuhl und blickte unbewegt in Richtung der kleinen Teegesellschaft.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt, Albus?"

„Nach dem ersten Schreck vor einigen Tagen gewöhne ich mich langsam an mein neues Leben, meine zweite Chance. Es wird mir bewusst, was für ein unglaubliches Geschenk mir Fawkes bereitet hat. Daher kann ich dir versichern, mir geht es richtig gut. Ich fühle mich körperlich fit, habe wieder eine gesunde Hand und werde einiges anders machen, als in meinem ersten Leben."

„Und du musst keine Menschen mehr für den Widerstand gegen einen irren dunklen Lord vorbereiten."

„Auch das Harry … ich freue mich auf entspannte Jahre hier auf Hogwarts und glückliche Kindergesichter, die ohne größere Sorgen aufwachsen können. Wie sehr hatte ich mir das für dich gewünscht … es tut mir so leid, dass du so viel Schreckliches schon in jungen Jahren erleben musstest."

Albus blickte traurig in die Ferne und bemerkte plötzlich eine Berührung an seinem Arm.

„Nicht Albus, mach das nicht. Du bist nicht an den Verbrechen dieses Wahnsinnigen Schuld. Heute verstehe ich auch, dass du mich die Jahre über schützen und mir eine einigermaßen sorgenfreie Kindheit ermöglichen wolltest. Natürlich passierten dir Fehler … das ist menschlich. Es war auch falsch von mir, dass ich dein Büro nach Sirius' Tod zertrümmert hatte."

Dumbledore lachte freudlos auf. „Das hatte ich verdient. Ich war zu sehr darauf fixiert, dich zu beschützen, dich von allem fernzuhalten. Dabei hatte ich übersehen, dass du kein kleiner Junge mehr warst. Du wurdest viel schneller erwachsen, als mir lieb war."

Harry schaute auf und sah eine einzelne Träne, die auf ihrem Weg nach unten in Albus' Bart versickerte. Wie damals nach Sirius' Tod …

Aber jetzt war alles anders!

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, Albus? Ich bin dir nie wirklich böse gewesen, ich war verzweifelt, wütend und traurig und an dir habe ich es ausgelassen. Mir ist das alles im vergangenen Jahr vollkommen klar geworden. Als wir drei auf uns gestellt waren. An manchen Tagen habe ich dich verflucht wegen deiner rätselhaften Erbstücke und gleichzeitig vermisste ich dich so sehr. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit sagte Hermine etwas zu mir, was mich stutzig machte. Als ich mich wieder mal über dein geheimnisvolles Erbe aufregte, sah sie wohl den größeren Sinn dahinter und meinte nur fassungslos, dass du mich geliebt hättest. Wie gut, dass es Hermine gibt." Harry lächelte.

Albus blickte Harry in die Augen und sagte fest: „Es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich liebe dich noch immer und ich hätte es dir längst sagen sollen. So viele Ausreden haben mich davon abgehalten, es dir zu sagen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich Angst, dass du mich ablehnst. Ich war ein Idiot, Harry."

Snape im Gemälde verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und nickte leicht. Aber Harry hatte es gesehen.

„Albus, wir werden beobachtet. Professor Snape stimmt dir offensichtlich zu. Ich nicht, du bist kein Idiot und falls doch, sind wir beide Idioten. Denn auch ich habe ich dich geliebt, was mir anfangs nicht bewusst war, schließlich warst du Schulleiter, ein großer Zauberer und praktisch unbesiegbar. In meiner kindlichen Vorstellung konnte niemand an dich heranreichen. Du warst und bist die Vaterfigur, die ich nicht hatte."

Schon wieder wurden Albus' Augen wässrig, aber dieses Mal lächelte er dabei.

„Noch etwas Tee, Harry?"

„Gerne. Und einen von diesen Scones, die du so magst, nehme ich auch. Mir schmeckt alles heute richtig gut."

Dumbledore rührte in seinem Tee und wirkte nachdenklich … als würde ihm noch was auf der Seele liegen.

„Hast du die Biographie von Rita Kimmkorn über mich gelesen?"

„Oha … ja! Ich unterstütze dich dabei, wenn du sie deswegen verklagen möchtest. So ein reißerisches Schundwerk, feige nach deinem Tod veröffentlicht." Harry echauffierte sich heftig über die Klatschreporterin des Tagespropheten.

Albus nickte und meinte aber: „Die Art und Weise, wie sie mich demontiert, hat etwas von später Rache und Sensationsgier. Allerdings stimmen die wenigen Fakten darin. Was ich in meiner Jugend gemacht habe, ist unentschuldbar. Ich war kurz davor, dem gleichen Fanatismus wie Gellert Grindelwald zu verfallen. Nur der Tod meiner Schwester konnte mich stoppen. Deshalb wollte ich auch nie Zaubereiminister werden. Eine solche Machtposition in meinen Händen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen."

Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Du hattest deine Lektion gelernt. Ich hatte kurz nach deinem Tod ein Gespräch mit Elphias Doge geführt. Er hat ein ganz anderes Bild von dir vermittelt und Doge ist immerhin mit dir zur Schule gegangen. Er war dein langjähriger Freund, was Rita Kimmkorn nicht von sich behaupten kann. Du wärest sicher ein guter Zaubereiminister geworden, aber deine wahre Berufung hast du hier auf Hog-warts als Lehrer und Schulleiter gefunden."

„Danke Harry, du warst immer schon ein lieber Junge … auch wenn du jetzt erwachsen bist. Eines noch solltest du wissen …", zögerlich sprach Albus weiter, „… mit Gellert Grindelwald verband mich keine Männerfreundschaft …"

„Ich weiß Albus", stoppte Harry verständnisvoll die beginnende Beichte von Dumbledore, „er war deine große Liebe und mach dir keinen Kopf darüber, ob ich das verurteile. Das tue ich nicht, da ich der Meinung bin, dass jeder nach seiner Fasson glücklich werden soll."

Albus lehnte sich zurück und seufzte erleichtert. „Mir ist gerade nach einem Schlückchen Elfenwein. Wie steht es mit dir? Magst du auch ein Glas davon?" Er ging schon los und holte aus dem Schrank zwei Gläser und eine sehr alt aussehende Flasche.

„Ein Glas kann sicher nicht schaden", grinste Harry und nachdem Dumbledore den guten Tropfen eingeschenkt hatte, stießen sie miteinander an.

„Auf kommende gute Tage und Jahre ohne Schwarzmagier!", rief Harry freudig.

„Und Frieden, Glück, Gesundheit und liebevolles Miteinander, egal ob Muggel, Hexe oder Zauberer!", beendete Albus den Trinkspruch.

„Köstlich", stellte Harry nach dem ersten Schluck fest, „und ein Getränk für besondere Ereignisse."

Dumbledore nickte und wechselte das Thema. „Was hast du eigentlich jetzt vor? Möchtest du immer noch Auror werden?"

Harry überlegte und drehte dabei gedankenverloren das Glas mit dem Elfenwein zwischen seinen Fingern. „Tja, die zweijährige Ausbildung werde ich sicher machen. Bloß habe ich nicht mehr wirklich Lust, Verbrecher für den Rest meines Lebens zu jagen. In den vergangenen Tagen ist mir ein Gedanke gekommen, mit dem ich mich immer mehr anfreunde."

„Und der wäre?" Albus' Augen funkelten, denn er hatte so eine Vermutung.

„Ich würde gerne auf Hogwarts ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichten, Albus. Puh … jetzt ist es heraus!" Harry schaute seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser lachte erleichtert auf. „Darauf hatte ich tatsächlich gehofft. Der Fluch auf die Position ist mit dem Tod Voldemorts beendet, sodass du länger als ein Jahr diese Stelle ausfüllen kannst. Deine höchst erfolgreiche Lehrtätigkeit in ‚Dumbledores Armee' hatte sich bis zu mir herumgesprochen. Außerdem würde ich mich persönlich sehr freuen, wenn du hier arbeitest. Und ich stimme dir zu, die Ausbildung zum Auror ist ein ideales Grundgerüst für deine Tätigkeit als Lehrer hier. Didaktische Lehrmethoden zeige ich dir dann."

Harry war begeistert und freute sich jetzt auf seine künftige Lehrtätigkeit – auch wenn es noch zwei Jahre bis dahin dauern würde.

„Das ist klasse, Albus! Am liebsten würde ich schon morgen beginnen. Vielleicht kann ich ja ab und zu hier vorbeischauen."

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du häufiger bei mir vorbeischaust", stellte Dumbledore amüsiert fest. „Da fällt mir gerade ein, wo wirst du künftig wohnen? Im Moment bist du ja bei den Weasleys untergekommen, aber ich vermute, dort wirst du die kommenden Jahre nicht wohnen wollen."

„Äh … da hab ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Bei den Dursleys sicher nicht. Nach Godric's Hollow zieht es mich ebenfalls nicht. Vielleicht ein Apartment in London? Irgendwas Bezahlbares."

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, hier auf Hogwarts zu wohnen? Platz ist genug, ich würde dir ein paar der Räume als Wohnbereich einrichten mit Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer sowie einem Bad. Ein paar der Lehrer – mich eingeschlossen – wohnen das Schuljahr über ebenfalls im Schloss. Und wenn du deine Lehrtätigkeit beginnst, kommt noch ein Büro dazu. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung?"

„Ob das für mich in Ordnung wäre?" Harrys Freude war kaum zu übersehen. „Ich pack gleich meinen Koffer", lachte er. „Hogwarts war für mich schon immer ein Zuhause und ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. So glücklich war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn ich das Ginny, Hermine und Ron erzähle. Upps … es ist ja kurz vor 19.00 Uhr. Ich hatte versprochen, um sieben zurück zu sein."

Beide standen auf, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Harry, ich hoffe, dich bald wiederzusehen. Du bist bei mir jederzeit herzlich willkommen."

„Das lässt sich kaum vermeiden, wenn ich demnächst hier wohne", dabei grinste Harry breit. „Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, komm doch morgen Mittag zu den Weasleys. Die ganze Familie würde sich riesig über deinen Besuch freuen. Molly spricht die Hälfte des Tages über dich und wie es dir wohl geht. Mach dich aber darauf gefasst, dass du die ganze Zeit von Mutterhenne Molly begluckt wirst."

Albus lachte laut auf. „Weißt du was, ich freu mich darauf. Ich freu mich begluckt zu werden, die ganzen Weasleys plus Hermine zu sehen und einfach nur einen schönen Tag mit euch allen zu erleben. Ich freue mich, dass ich überhaupt lebe!"

Nach diesen Worten konnte Harry seine Gefühle nicht mehr im Zaum halten und er fiel Albus um den Hals, der ihn fest umarmte und nicht losließ. „Ich freu mich auch, dass du lebst", murmelte Harry gedämpft durch den dichten Samt von Albus' Robe.

Von den verblichenen Schulleitern und Schulleiterinnen in den Gemälden an den Wänden wischte sich der ein oder andere verstohlen eine Träne der Rührung aus den Augenwinkeln. Nur Severus Snape zeigte ein seltenes schiefes Lächeln und wer genau hinsah konnte erkennen, dass seine Lippen ein lautloses „endlich" formten.

o0o0o0o0o

 _19 Jahre später_

Im Bahnhof King's Cross in London tutete die Dampflok auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ energisch. Es war 10.45 Uhr und in 15 Minuten würde sich der Hogwarts Express Richtung Schottland in Bewegung setzen. Wie immer am 1. September herrschte ein wuseliges, lebendiges Durcheinander von Kindern, Eltern und Koffern am Bahnhof. Die künftigen Erstklässler waren gespannt, was sie wohl auf Hogwarts erwarten würde.

Genauso erging es dem 11jährigen Albus Severus Potter-Dumbledore, der mit seiner Mutter Ginny und seiner jüngeren Schwester Lily Luna Ausschau nach seinem Vater hielt. Der teilte sich heute die Aufsicht mit Onkel Neville, Lehrer für Kräuterkunde. Sein älterer Bruder James Sirius war längst im Zug und hatte mit seinen Freunden ein Abteil in Beschlag genommen.

„Da hinten ist Dad!", rief Albus Severus aufgeregt und hüpfte am Bahnsteig auf und ab. Harry sah seinen Sohn natürlich und winkte zu ihnen rüber. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie begrüßte er kurz Draco Malfoy und seine Frau Astoria, deren Sohn Scorpius auch heute in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde. Scorpius stand dicht bei seiner Mutter und schielte neugierig rüber zu Harry Potter-Dumbledores Sohn. Bis auf die Augen – Scorpius' waren braun – sah er aus wie Draco seinerzeit.

Mittlerweile pflegte Harry einen gegenseitigen respektvollen Umgang mit Draco und seiner Familie. Draco Malfoy hatte nicht vor, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Diese Lektion hatte er gelernt und fühlte sich wesentlich wohler dabei.

„Ich muss weiter, Draco. Albus Severus springt ansonsten noch ein Loch in den Bahnsteig", lachte Harry und wandte sich an Dracos Sohn, „kommst du mit mir Scorpius? Mein Junge dort drüben fährt heute auch das erste Mal nach Hogwarts." Harry verabschiedete sich von den Malfoys und ging mit Scorpius im Schlepptau zu seiner Familie.

Ron, Hermine und ihre beiden Kinder Rose und Hugo waren in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls eingetroffen und unterhielten sich mit Ginny. Rose war auch Erstklässlerin und klärte Albus Severus gerade wortreich über die Schulfächer auf, die sie im ersten Jahr haben würden und auch die, die sie später wählen könnten. Ron grinste Hermine wissend an, die ihn daraufhin spielerisch in die Seite knuffte.

Harry musste nun den Lehrer rauskehren, da der Zug in wenigen Minuten abfahren würde und immer noch jede Menge Kinder vor dem Zug anstatt in dem Zug waren. Er rief laut über den Bahnsteig: „ALLE KINDER, DIE NACH HOGWARTS FAHREN, BITTE JETZT EINSTEIGEN. IN FÜNF MINUTEN FÄHRT DER ZUG LOS!"

Sofort wurden die Eltern aktiv und schoben ihre Kinder in Richtung Türen. Koffer wurden durch die Fenster gereicht, Eulen und Katzen hinterher. Es floss die eine oder andere Träne auf beiden Seiten und viele Versprechungen wurden gegeben, regelmäßig zu schreiben.

Nur Albus Severus wollte plötzlich nicht in den Zug und starrte ganz intensiv auf seine Füße.

„Albus, was ist los?", fragte Harry seinen Sohn, der ihm äußerlich zwar sehr ähnlich sah, aber wesentlich empfindsamer war, als er es jemals gewesen ist.

„Dad … was ist, wenn mich der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schickt? Wird Grandpa Albus dann enttäuscht über mich sein?" Albus Severus liebte seinen Großvater abgöttisch und der verwöhnte Harrys Kinder nach Strich und Faden. Dumbledore hatte Harry, kurz bevor er als Lehrer in Hogwarts anfing, adoptiert und letztendlich kamen beide so an die Familie, die sie sich immer gewünscht hatten.

Harry kniete sich nieder und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Ach mein Junge, dein Großvater wäre auf keinen Fall enttäuscht, wenn dich der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schickt. Ein weiser Mann hat mir vor langer Zeit mal gesagt, dass viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten, es unsere Entscheidungen sind, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob du nun nach Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor kommst. Großvater wird dich immer lieb haben, egal, in welches Haus du kommst. Ich verrate dir mal ein Geheimnis. Mich wollte der Sprechende Hut damals auch nach Slytherin schicken, wo ich auf gar keinen Fall hin wollte. Immer wieder flüsterte ich ‚bitte nicht nach Slytherin, bitte nicht nach Slytherin', bis der Hut nach langem Überlegen plötzlich ‚GRYFFINDOR' rief."

Albus Severus hörte mit großen Augen seinem Vater zu.

„Wow! Dad, das ist ja total cool! Wer war denn der weise Mann, mit dem du gesprochen hast?"

„Dein Großvater Albus Dumbledore", antwortete Harry lächelnd und hob seinen Sohn in den Zug. Bevor er mit einstieg, küsste er Ginny und die kleine Lily Luna zum Abschied und winkte seiner Familie aus dem langsam losrollenden Zug so lange zu, bis sie hinter einer Kurve verschwunden waren.

Dies ist das Ende der Geschichte, aber der Beginn eines spannenden Lebensabschnittes für Albus Severus Potter-Dumbledore, seine Familie und seine Freunde.


End file.
